WD - Les Oubliées
by mimimuffins
Summary: Et si Daryl n'avait pas croisé Beth dans sa fuite de la prison ? Et si Tyresse n'avait pas emporté Judith ? Auraient-elles survécu ?
1. Chapter 1

Juste une nano fic en deux parties, sans prétention, proposant une alternative à la fuite de Beth et Daryl de la prison. Et si tous avaient oublié Beth et Judith en partant sans elles ?

Pour des raisons de praticité scénaristique (et parce que la chronologie dans la série est vraiment casse-pieds avec des saisons qui durent 10 à 20 jours...) j'ai un peu poussé les évènements au cœur de l'automne plutôt qu'à la fin de l'été.

.

* * *

 **LES OUBLIÉES  
**

* * *

.

 **Partie 1**

.

Beth pouvait bien se l'avouer. Plus que tout autre jour de sa vie, elle se souviendrait toujours et avec détails de celui-ci. Ce jour d'été indien, symbole d'un automne sec et précurseur d'un hiver glacial.

Quand tous avaient entendu la première déflagration, ceux qui n'étaient pas alités étaient sortis comme elle découvrir l'impensable : Le retour du gouverneur, accompagné d'un nouveau groupe à l'évidence prêt à en découdre. Le pire avait alors été de voir son père et Michonne agenouillés devant ce psychopathe.

Personne ne saurait jamais si la situation aurait été similaire, en d'autres circonstances. Mais empreint de ce qu'elle qualifierait d'une folie passagère, Daryl avait aussitôt tué l'homme au cache-œil d'une flèche d'arbalète, avant même la fin du discours décousu de ce fou. Celui-là même qui avait violenté Maggie et Glenn. Mais surtout celui à l'origine de la mort d'Andrea et de la première attaque de la prison. Daryl et Michonne l'avaient ensuite tant cherché sans succès...

Totalement pris de court par une telle réaction et perdu sans leur commandant, le groupe d'étrangers l'accompagnant avait aussitôt commencé à tirer au hasard, tuant ainsi certains des anciens de Woodbury restés figés face à cette scène. Alors la panique faisant rage dans les deux rangs, ceux n'ayant jamais appartenu à leur groupe d'origine, apeurés, s'étaient dès lors précipités avec les malades dans les deux bus scolaires en leur possession pour fuir les lieux. Emportant avec eux le corps inconscient d'un Glenn toujours alité, Maggie le réalisant avait aussitôt couru après eux. Mais arrivée trop tard pour les stopper, la panique à se voir arracher son mari la poussa aussitôt à prendre le volant d'une voiture abandonnée à l'entrée de la prison pour les poursuivre.

Son attention un temps détournée par les agissements de sa sœur, Beth reprit conscience de sa situation personnelle pour voir avec effroi son père - toujours de l'autre côté des grilles - se faire attaquer par des dizaines de marcheurs tout juste libérés d'une camionnette apportée par leurs agresseurs. Sauf qu'à l'évidence, cette invasion ne fonctionnait pas comme attendu, les morts s'attaquant tout autant aux deux parties.

Démuni de toute arme et capacité à se mouvoir facilement, la fatalité voulut qu'Herschel ne puisse venir à bout de tous ces corps décomposés venant à lui. Beth avait bien tenté de tuer les plus proches. Mais elle n'avait qu'un révolver aux coups limités. Criant alors son désespoir à la vue de son père ainsi attaqué sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien y faire, malgré ses tirs répétés pour éliminer les charognards, elle croisa finalement son regard. Face à l'amour et l'acceptation qu'il lui offrit, la jeune fille lui souffla combien elle l'aimait avant de prendre l'ultime décision de mettre fin à ses souffrances avec sa dernière balle, alors même que deux mâchoires se refermaient sur son cou découvert. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été derrière les grilles, mais en capacité de venir physiquement à son secours. Peut-être aurait-elle pu le sauver.

Prenant encore quelques secondes pour observer le corps de l'homme lui ayant donné la vie se faire mettre en pièce, Beth réalisa seulement qu'il ne restait plus grand monde autour d'elle. Jusqu'alors protégée de toute attaque par sa position, derrière la seconde série de grilles et de surcroît derrière un mur de tôle l'ayant avantageusement protégée des tirs ennemis, elle s'arracha à sa vision d'horreur pour retourner en arrière retrouver les autres. Sauf qu'un pan entier des grillages situés loin d'elle venait de tomber déversant une petite horde de marcheurs en appétit.

Courant jusqu'à leur bloc de cellules, en quête de quiconque en capacité de lui donner un ordre à suivre, ne croiser toujours personnes l'inquiéta plus que tout. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? C'est finalement un cri perçant qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille qui lui donna la marche à suivre ! Judith était encore bien là et elle le faisait savoir à plein poumon au beau milieu d'une bataille où l'on ne reconnaissait plus les morts des vivants... Dérapant dans sa course, Beth eut le soulagement de retrouver l'enfant dans sa cellule dédiée et son couffin. Quoi qu'il leur fût arrivé, les membres de leur groupe l'avaient à l'évidence oublié.

Entendant tout aussitôt des bruits de pas en approche, Beth se précipita finalement juste à temps pour claquer la lourde porte du bloc sur une partie des hommes et femmes venus les attaquer. La porte en fer forgé ne pouvant être ouverte sans les clefs, elle se savait alors sauve un court instant. Ils auraient beau taper de toutes leurs forces, ou même tirer sur sa serrure, mise à part peut-être muni d'un lance-roquettes, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

Soufflant longuement, Beth n'en tremblait pas moins d'angoisse au bruit entendu par ailleurs. Mélange de jurons, cris, tirs et finalement hurlements macabres, prouvant qu'une partie de ses attaquants au moins se faisait à présent dévorer vivant par ceux-là mêmes qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Sachant cette sortie hors de toute option, Beth se dirigea au plus vite vers le second point d'entrée. Celui-là même qu'elle avait utilisé un an plus tôt, lors de la première attaque du gouverneur pour fuir avec son père, Judith et Carl.

Ne sachant où se trouvait Carl, et pleurant douloureusement son père, c'est non sans emporter avec elle la petite fille que Beth se rendit à l'arrière y vérifier que la porte s'y trouvait tout autant verrouillée. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne saurait la trouver et cette porte lui permettrait le temps venu de fuir de nouveau par ce point. Sans quoi… la passerelle reliant leur bloc à celui voisin ayant été dynamitée lors de la première bataille, il ne lui resterait plus que le boyau enfermant un escalier à colimaçon menant au toit. Elle savait qu'une fois en haut, il n'y aurait rien pour en descendre. Mais avec ce qui était présent dans la salle commune et les cellules, elle devrait bien pouvoir tisser une sorte d'échelle ou corde à nœuds. De quoi lui rappeler étrangement et hors de tout propos, ses vieux cours de gymnastique...

Dans une attente insoutenable à ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre, la jeune femme prit finalement le temps de calmer Judith, la changer d'une nouvelle couche et de vêtements plus adaptés à une potentielle fuite des lieux. Après quoi, le temps passant et l'angoisse montant, Beth tacha de retrouver elle-même un peu de calme pour réfléchir à ce qui serait le plus indiqué pour elles deux. Elles étaient certes enfermées dans le lieu même où se trouvaient tous leurs biens. Mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle puisse stopper une personne malveillante désireuse de les rejoindre et/ou qu'elles puissent simplement sortir de l'endroit sans danger. C'est donc dans l'angoisse d'une attaque imminente que Beth commença à préparer un sac de fournitures. Sauf qu'avec un bébé, les produits que l'on pourrait qualifier d'indispensables paraissaient sans fin. Elle avait besoin de son lait, de couches, quelques changements de vêtements. Mais aussi d'un jouet ou deux, du porte-bébé… La liste s'allongeant, Beth compris qu'elle ne pourrait fuir avec le minimum vital par ses seuls moyens. Si elles devaient quitter les lieux à deux, il leur faudrait un véhicule.

Quand la lumière déclina, Beth avait terminé le tri entre ce qu'elle jugeait vital, essentiel, et secondaire. Elle avait aussi fait le point sur les ressources alimentaires traditionnellement stockées dans le sas d'entrée de leur bloc. Là encore, elle avait isolé ce qui était vital pour Judith, de l'essentiel pour sa propre survie et du secondaire qu'elle rechignait à abandonner. Si seulement elle n'était pas seule, alors peut-être auraient-ils déjà trouvé un plan pour fuir avec toutes leurs possessions, ou mieux, continué à se battre pour sauvegarder leur maison. Mais elle n'entendait plus que le râle des morts depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sans trop savoir quoi en conclure.

Empaquetant le vital, elle traîna ces biens vers la sortie arrière et décida d'attendre là le lever du soleil, pour décider de ce qu'elle ferait. Elle n'était pas assez inconsciente pour s'échapper une nuit sans lune, vers un inconnu synonyme de mort.

Au lendemain, Beth prit une première décision. Monter un échafaudage lui permettant de voir par les fenêtres placées en haut des murs. Escaladant sa construction fragile, elle put enfin voir son entourage et a priori elle était bien seule. Pas une trace de vivant. Du moins sur cette face de la prison. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il lui faudrait grimper sur le toit. Jugeant qu'il était primordial de savoir sur quelle base elle partait, malgré le risque de s'y faire repérer, Beth emporta Judith avec elle. Cela n'avait rien de facile de grimper dans l'étroit escalier avec le bébé accroché à sa poitrine. Mais s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, mais surtout si elle devait fuir à tout instant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'enfant loin d'elle.

Après beaucoup d'efforts, la jeune femme atteint finalement le toit lui permettant enfin de voir l'entourage immédiat de la prison. Et ce qu'elle redoutait et espérait à la fois était bien réel. Tel un mauvais épisode de la 4ème dimension, le constat était cette fois-ci sans appel : Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant aux alentours. Si les véhicules apportés par les envahisseurs avaient disparu, démontrant a priori qu'ils avaient abandonné le combat, faute de chef à leur tête. Leurs propres voitures et bus qu'elle voyait toujours stationnés et prêt-à-l'emploi au sein de la prison étaient tout aussi absents. Il ne restait plus que carcasses mutilées et morts essaimés dans chaque zone de promenade éventrée. Une poignée de marcheurs s'accolant toujours à la porte principale de son bloc, il y avait là une seconde certitude. Elle ne pourrait pas réemprunter ce passage sans risquer de se faire submerger.

Le point positif était qu'elle pourrait profiter d'un peu de répit avant de devoir fuir les lieux. La présence des morts et l'effondrement de toutes les barrières à l'avant pouvaient même efficacement éloigner toute personne désireuse de s'y aventurer. Le point négatif est qu'elle n'avait vu aucun moyen de transport à sa disposition et qu'il restait pour seul point d'évasion ou d'intrusion, le passage arrière certes discret, mais toujours défrichable pour qui saurait chercher.

Que devait-elle faire en ces conditions ?

Rester ? Partir ? Et dans ce dernier cas, pour aller où ?

Rick n'avait jamais énoncé de lieu de repli, si une telle situation devait advenir.

Amère, Beth descendit plus facilement qu'elle n'avait grimpé jusqu'au toit-terrasse pour retourner au cœur de leur bloc. Là elle fomenta un premier plan. Elle devrait d'abord sortir trouver un véhicule, le charger d'un maximum de biens utiles, puis à moyen terme, se décider sur un lieu et s'y rendre. Elle espérait surtout que d'ici là, Rick en quête de sa fille ou Maggie et Glenn en recherche d'elle-même puissent être de retour avant son départ.

Tenant sur ce micro plan, qui aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper, Beth prit surtout, dès le premier jour, bien garde à sa consommation alimentaire. Ainsi retria-t-elle tout leur stock de sorte à s'assurer de consommer en premier lieu, le périssable. Avant de s'attaquer à ce qui était conditionné en trop grand format. Cela impliquerait de manger des jours durant la même chose. Mais elle préférait privilégier leur restant de restauration collective, pour conserver l'alimentation au contenant plus classique à son futur voyage. Question de praticité.

Dans sa première démarche à vouloir trouver un véhicule pour voyager avec Judith, Beth du d'abord consacrer beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé pour seulement nettoyer un passage plus ou moins sûr à l'arrière de la prison. Si la majeure partie du grillage tenait toujours en place, elle avait quand même du travailler à refermer quelques pans qu'elle avait découverts éventrés.

Après une semaine de combat contre les marcheurs pour éliminer tous ceux traînant dans cette partie extérieure de la prison, elle prit enfin le risque de sortir une journée entière à la recherche d'un véhicule contenant toujours des clefs de contact. Ce détail avait son importance puisque personne n'avait jusqu'alors jugé utile de lui apprendre comment allumer une voiture par ses fils. Pas comme si quiconque lui avait seulement appris quoi que ce soit sur la survie depuis leur fuite de la ferme... Elle savait avoir été transparente de tous jusqu'à l'arrivée de Judith où enfin, elle avait pu se trouver utile.

Faute d'expérience et ne voulant prendre aucun risque lors de ses courtes excursions, il lui fallut finalement cinq sorties pour enfin trouver à une demi-journée de marche un véhicule fonctionnel muni d'une bonne réserve d'essence. C'est ainsi qu'elle rapporta au plus près, à l'arrière de la prison, un SUV de taille respectable, qu'elle entreprit aussitôt de charger de toutes sortes de fournitures utiles, tant pour Judith que pour elle-même. Ne se sentant toujours pas en danger dans l'immédiat, réussissant de mieux en mieux à tuer les quelques marcheurs qui réussissaient toujours à trouver le passage étroit par où elle sortait, elle prit le temps d'aménager le véhicule pour en faire un lieu de repos suffisamment décent pour elle et le bébé.

Pour cela, elle installa à l'arrière quelques boîtes de rangement sur lesquelles elle posa deux matelas étroits à cheval avec les sièges passagers. Dans le coffre, elle ôta la séparation lui permettant d'en atteindre le contenu de l'intérieur, avant d'y fixer un petit meuble en bois, sorte de placard à archive trouvé dans l'ancienne cellule de contrôle des surveillants. Ainsi pourrait-elle efficacement ranger une partie de leurs affaires, tout en profitant d'un vrai lit, à l'image de ces petites fourgonnettes transformées en simulacre de camping-car qu'elle avait toujours rêvé louer un jour pour un road trip entre amis. Ne resterait plus qu'à fixer à l'avant le siège auto de Judith où elle avait pris habitude de dormir ses premiers mois de vie dans la prison. Pour sa part, Beth remercia sa petite taille qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vraie chance de dormir allongée sur toute sa longueur. Ce qui ne se serait pas avéré possible avec des hommes comme Rick, Daryl, ou son père qui était l'un des hommes le plus grands de la prison, avec Tyreese.

À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux tous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre dans la peine d'avoir vu son père mourir sous ses yeux et dans l'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille de cœur. À l'aide de jumelles trouvées dans la cellule de Rick, elle avait, dès les premiers jours, patiemment observé son entourage du toit pour scruter minutieusement chaque corps, à la recherche d'un signe lui permettant de les identifier. Mais mis à part son père pourrissant à l'avant, et quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait de Woodbury déambulant sans vie, aucun corps ayant appartenu à son groupe d'origine ne gisait là... Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?

Soupirant de découragement, Beth n'en reprit pas moins très vite ses esprits. Il restait une petite fille qui avait besoin d'elle. Et si elle aurait aimé demeurer dans la sécurité des murs de la prison. Elle n'en restait pas moins consciente qu'un jour ou l'autre, d'autres personnes viendraient se l'approprier. Se sachant alors incapable de défendre pareil lieu, seule. Mieux valait pour Judith et elle, de trouver un nouveau site plus petit et mieux défendable. D'autant qu'une fois leurs réserves alimentaires épuisées, elles devraient vivre aux dépens d'un potager. Elle avait donc vitalement besoin de trouver un endroit offrant a minima un petit jardin pour y faire pousser leur nourriture.

Depuis la chute de la prison, Beth avait bien pris garde de conserver les pépins de tomates, poivron, concombres et courgettes qu'il restait dans leur garde-manger, une fois ces derniers consommés. Elle avait aussi mis de côté tous les sacs de haricots secs et autres légumineuses aptes à germer. C'était peu, mais cela permettrait de produire le jour venu une première récolte. Ils possédaient pourtant tellement de choses en rapport avec le jardinage. Malheureusement, tout était stocké dans l'autre bloc, tandis que la production du moment pourrissait honteusement sur pieds, faute de pouvoir y accéder avec la présence de bien trop de marcheurs pour les confronter à elle seule. Pour autant, Beth ne mourrait pas de faim, ayant avec elle les réserves destinées à faire tenir une famille de dix personnes, plusieurs semaines.

Après trois semaines d'un travail constant et tristement solitaire, ne restait plus à Beth que de trouver où se rendre avec Judith.

La jeune femme était-là tiraillée par deux choix : Rester sur place et prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Ou partir alors que l'hiver n'allait plus tarder. En voyant la petite fille de sept mois ramper au sol et tenter de se redresser seule dans une volonté clairement établie à vouloir marcher, le choix était finalement assez simple. Pour l'instant, elles étaient protégées par la prison. Il suffisait qu'elle les cache au mieux, qu'elle fasse de la surveillance et soit toujours prête à fuir à tout instant. Restait une seule inquiétude : que Judith accepte de consommer ce qu'elle lui présenterait, une fois qu'elle aurait terminé le lait infantile qu'ils avaient stocké. Une problématique qui se poserait où qu'elles se trouvent de toute façon.

Son choix fait, Beth camoufla au mieux sa voiture en bordure de forêt, s'assurant qu'elle soit prête à l'emploi pour toute fuite imminente. Le véhicule était à présent plein à craquer, aussi avait-elle quand même un peu peur de se le faire voler. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Elle avait partagé leurs fournitures en deux, une petite partie pour la fuite, une seconde bien plus importante pour passer les mois froids. Sur le point de l'alimentaire, en se rationnant, elles pourraient tenir jusqu'à 4 mois, voire un peu plus, selon comment le sevrage qu'elle serait forcée d'accélérer auprès de Judith évoluerait.

Les périples de Daryl et Michonne, quand ils étaient partis des mois durant à la recherche du gouverneur, avaient pu fournir de quoi assurer quatre mois de biberons. Soit normalement de quoi tenir jusqu'à leur prochain départ qu'elle n'envisageait plus avant le retour des beaux jours. Mais sachant combien elle aurait du mal à en retrouver par la suite, Beth comptait bien passer au lait en boîte et lait en poudre classique bien avant la fin du lait infantile - tout en intégrant au fur et à mesure de la purée et autres liquides, comme les briques de jus, un jour rapportées par Gleen et sa sœur.

WD

Ainsi passèrent les quatre mois les plus longs vécus par Beth. Elle avait beau partager son temps avec Judith, être seule était difficile à vivre pour elle. Ça et le stress constant de se réveiller un jour en présence d'inconnus ayant réussi à s'infiltrer en ces lieux. Pour autant, elle s'était très vite confortée sur le fait d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Comme redouté, l'hiver s'était avéré glacial. Sans les murs épais de la prison et toutes les couvertures qui s'y trouvaient, elle doutait qu'elles aient pu y faire face à l'extérieur, sans garantie de trouver un nouvel abri avant les grands gels.

Au moins, ici, Judith avait fait ses premiers pas et commencé à balbutier ses premiers mots. Beth lui chantait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Comme elle lut et relut plusieurs fois les rares livres dénichés dans les cellules. Mis à part pour vérifier quelques pièges qu'elle tentait sans succès de poser dans les bois - et s'assurer chaque semaine que la voiture était toujours bien présente et la batterie toujours fonctionnelle, en la faisant tourner une petite heure - Beth ne s'aventurait pas où que ce soit. Le risque de se faire remarquer et suivre lui semblait trop grand. Sans compter qu'elle estimait avoir toujours trop peu d'expérience pour tuer plusieurs marcheurs à la fois, s'ils n'étaient pas bloqués par les grillages de la prison.

Alors que les beaux jours commençaient enfin à apparaître, Beth réalisa que le temps était toutefois venu pour elles deux de partir. Non pas qu'elle ait vu quiconque les approcher, durant ses longues heures d'observation sur le toit de leur bloc. Mais les grillages de la zone arrière faiblissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle avait beau y passer ses journées, elle ne pouvait plus à elle seule gérer l'afflux de cadavres s'accumulant depuis des mois à leurs pieds. Aussi entre l'odeur de pourriture qui en attirait toujours plus et les corps déjà entassés, la pression finirait très vite par tout faire céder.

Sachant que sans ce dernier passage protégé, elle n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de les évacuer, la date du départ fut choisie un matin pour le surlendemain. Le temps pour elle de rapatrier dans la voiture le peu de nourriture restant et préparer leurs ultimes sacs.

Une fois le siège pour bébé soigneusement fixé sur le siège avant, et ses maigres armes rangées stratégiquement pour y avoir accès au plus vite de sa position de conductrice, Beth se rappela en observant la jauge qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un demi-plein d'essence. Faire tourner la voiture à l'arrêt régulièrement lui en avait fait perdre un peu. Mais elle se souvenait qu'à la ferme, les véhicules n'ayant pas bougé de l'hiver avaient souvent leur batterie à plat. Risque qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre ici. Son premier objectif serait donc de commencer à rouler sur une route principale pour y chercher quelques véhicules à siphonner. Après quoi, elle pourrait plus facilement se permettre des routes secondaires qu'elle espérait plus praticables.

Sur cette base, Beth avait étudié consciencieusement la carte routière découverte dans la cellule de Glenn, au côté de la montre à gousset de son père. Le jeune homme préparant toujours ses sorties avec minutie, la carte ainsi trouvée était couverte d'annotations quant aux lieux à éviter, ceux déjà pillés par leur soin, ou ceux restant à couvrir. Riche de ces informations précieuses, elle se fixa finalement sur une route menant au Nord-Ouest. Peut-être que se rapprocher des montagnes forestières serait apte à leur procurer un lieu qui leur convienne mieux ?

C'est ainsi que débuta pour Beth une nouvelle aventure, toujours si solitaire. Elle espérait tant ne pas faire le mauvais choix pour la petite fille dépendant dorénavant entièrement d'elle.

WD

Après un mois passé sur la route, Beth avait fini par trouver sa technique propre pour se débarrasser des marcheurs. Encore fallait-il pour cela qu'ils soient très peu. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans une boutique ou maison où elle en voyait plus de trois !

Avec cette restriction, il s'était avéré au départ très difficile pour elle de trouver de quoi les nourrir. Or ses réserves de la prison fondaient dorénavant si vite qu'elle avait fini par craindre n'avoir plus rien à donner à Judith. Elle avait beau avoir gardé tout ce qui pouvait convenir à l'enfant pour elle seule, et se restreindre elle-même au maximum, son incapacité à savoir ouvrir les portes fermées, si les vitres alentour ne pouvaient être brisées, les handicapait certainement. Mais Beth refusait l'idée de laisser son bébé mourir de faim. Aussi avait-elle finalement cherché une autre source de nourriture. Plutôt que de s'attaquer à des boutiques surpeuplées de marcheurs ou des maisons aux portes compliquées à fracturer. Elle s'était procuré un annuaire dans un bureau de poste vide, pour y dénicher les adresses de crèches et planning familial. Elle savait que dans les deux cas, la possibilité de trouver du lait et autres produits pour enfant en bas âge serait plus grande. Et ces lieux originellement ouverts au public seraient sans doute plus faciles à infiltrer, au contraire des habitations privées.

Alors enfin, avait-elle eu la bonne fortune de trouver de quoi recharger son stock d'aliments adaptés à Judith, en plus d'avoir la bonne surprise de dénicher non moins de couches jetables dont elle devait se passer depuis déjà des mois. Dès lors, Beth fut un peu plus confiante en l'avenir. En voyageant un peu plus, elle pourrait trouver d'autres lieux de ce type pour agrandir leurs réserves. Mais la circulation et l'accès à l'essence restant compliqués, elle devait surtout leur trouver un nouveau point d'attache pour profiter de ce tout début de printemps pour démarrer au plus tôt ses cultures et préparer la prochaine mauvaise saison. Un lieu qu'elle trouva finalement une semaine plus tard.

WD

Beth n'était pas peu fière d'elle-même. Depuis ces deux mois qu'elle les avait installés dans une petite maison située au bout d'une longue allée sans issue d'un quartier résidentiel, la jeune femme avait réussi à faire pousser ses premiers plants de tomates et de haricots. Si elle s'était longuement inquiétée de son incapacité à pouvoir se procurer de la viande pour Judith. Alors accablée à se croire incapable de subvenir aux besoins du bébé. Beth avait depuis pris du recul, se rappelant surtout qu'avant la fin du monde, les végétariens, écologistes convaincus, et autres parents d'enfants allergiques procuraient des régimes dissociés à leur progéniture sans que ces derniers n'en souffrent dans leur croissance - pour peu que les protéines animales fussent bien remplacées par des protéines végétales. Face à ce constat, elle savait que la bonne santé de l'enfant dépendrait dorénavant de son aptitude à faire pousser d'ici à la fin de l'automne suffisamment de choux pour l'apport de calcium et de haricots pour l'apport de protéine. L'objectif était ici ambitieux, puisqu'elle devrait en produire assez pour leur permettre de survivre au quotidien et en mettre suffisamment de côté pour tenir tout l'hiver. Raison pour laquelle l'ensemble du jardin entourant leur nouvelle maison avait été mis à contribution. Alors, voir le résultat de ses efforts enfin apparaître l'avait rendue folle de joie ! C'était pour elle le signe qu'elles allaient y arriver. Il lui suffisait d'y croire et continuer à apprendre à son rythme les arcades de l'autosuffisance.

À ce titre, Beth continuait à sortir, dorénavant à pieds, dans un cercle limité autour de leur nouvelle zone de confort, pour chercher ce que la nature pouvait leur offrir. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne sortait ainsi sans Judith. Sa présence dans le porte-bébé en ajoutait au risque de ne pas pouvoir se défendre facilement. Sans parler du fait qu'à plus d'un an, elle pesait dorénavant son poids. Mais sans personne avec elles, Beth ne pouvait pas plus concevoir abandonner la petite, même un court instant, dans une maison toujours en proie à toute sorte d'attaques.

C'est un jour où elles se promenaient ainsi dans les sous-bois, à la recherche d'ortie, pissenlit, bardane ou ail d'ours à cueillir pour s'en nourrir qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour fuir. Quand elle se redressa, Judith fermement fixée à son dos, elles se trouvaient déjà encerclées par un tas d'hommes en armes.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? dicta aussitôt l'un d'eux.

Elle n'eut alors pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix éraillée s'exprima avec force.

\- Réclamé !

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	2. Chapter 2

La suite et fin, avec une rencontre inattendue pour Beth et Judith.

.

* * *

 **LES OUBLIÉES**

* * *

.

 **Partie 2**

.

Beth se relevait du sol où elle cueillait jusqu'alors quelques plantes quand elle les découvrit, glacée d'effroi, encerclées par un tas d'hommes en armes.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? dicta aussitôt l'un d'eux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix éraillée s'exprima avec force.

\- Réclamé !

Aussitôt, les trois hommes les plus proches d'elle se retournèrent et s'agacèrent vivement envers celui ayant ainsi réclamé elle ne savait quoi. Ils semblaient tous si bruts, sales et... manifestement dangereux.

\- Non ! Il n'a pas le droit !  
\- Qui t'empêchais d'en faire autant, plus tôt ? Pas sa faute si t'es trop lent.  
\- Putain ! Toi tu me le payeras ! Crois-moi !

Alors soudain, l'homme lui ayant parlé - le chef à n'en pas douter - s'approcha d'elle pour la saisir par le bras, enfonçant dans son geste violent ses doigts dans sa chair. Nul doute qu'elle aurait une ecchymose, tant la douleur fusa dans son corps... Jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche en la poussant vivement contre un torse aussi ferme qu'un mur de brique.

\- Ok pour ce soir, mec. Mais demain, on reverra son acte de propriété !

À ces mots, Beth fut partagée entre la volonté de hurler de colère à ces goujats qu'elle n'appartenait à personne et la peur panique à l'idée de ce qui l'attendrait d'ici peu. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire pouvoir se débarrasser, seule et sans arme décente, de ces six hommes !

\- Putain, les gars ! Regardez, elle a un mioche avec elle.

Réalisant seulement que Judith se démenait avec force derrière elle, dans le but évident de sortir de son carcan, c'est toujours aveugle de l'identité de celui l'ayant prise en main, qu'elle tacha de calmer la petite fille.

\- Shuutt... je t'en prie.

Mais aussi vite qu'elle s'était agitée, la petite se calma quand une main rude et couverte de sang écaillé se posa avec douceur sur sa tête joufflue. Surprise d'un tel geste tendre, Beth releva enfin la tête pour voir...

\- D...

Beth ne put en dire plus, que les lèvres de Daryl se refermaient aussitôt sur les siennes, lui imposant de la sorte un baiser aussi vif que passionné. Nul doute que vu de l'extérieur, il pouvait être interprété comme donné sous la contrainte. Mais pour la jeune femme ayant jusqu'alors perdu tout espoir de retrouver des membres de sa famille, la stupeur de reconnaître son visage était bien plus forte que la simple existence du baiser.

Revenant doucement à elle, Beth réalisa que des cris et autres bruits obscènes couvraient leur scène de retrouvailles.

\- Bon, si tu peux la retenir encore un peu dans ton pantalon, nous allons rentrer au garage pour ce soir.

Guidée avec force par un Daryl Dixon n'ayant toujours pas dit mot, Beth les suivis, docile, bien que toujours inquiète de ce qu'il adviendrait à elle et Judith.

Quand le soir venu elle termina de nourrir le bébé du lait qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac besace en cas d'imprévu, Daryl les attira toutes deux dans le bureau vide du garage, juxtaposant l'atelier où le groupe d'hommes avait semble-t-il élu domicile.

Alors seulement, enfin isolés, Daryl la regarda dans les yeux. Aussitôt l'incompréhension mêlée à la tristesse et peut-être à un peu de joie s'afficha sans barrière, dans les prunelles bleues du chasseur. Pour Beth, il était évident, du peu qu'elle voyait, que l'homme avait souffert. Peut-être pas tant physiquement, quoi que rien ne prouvait le contraire. Mais mentalement, c'était une évidence. Elle avait un homme torturé face à elle.

\- Hé...

Glissant une main douce sur sa joue râpeuse, Beth ne savait quoi dire. Il y avait tant de choses à évoquer, tant de questions à poser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'un des leurs. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas parlé à quelqu'un ! Mais le lieu et le moment étaient sans doute mal choisis pour s'épancher. Aussi soupçonnait-elle que Daryl apprécierait qu'elle reste concentrée sur leur situation présente.

\- Qui sont-ils ?  
\- Des hommes morts. Cette nuit, ils seront tous morts.

Ne sachant quoi y répondre, Beth vit Daryl l'observer avec un peu plus de douleur dans les yeux. À l'évidence, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui le répugnait.

Un instant de doute et l'homme se détourna vivement d'elle pour subitement mettre à sac la pièce, hurlant toute sorte d'insanités. Si Beth parut d'abord décontenancée par son attitude, elle réalisa soudain ce qu'il tentait de faire entendre. Aussi n'eut-elle aucun doute quand elle hurla soudain à plein poumon, faisant passer cet acte pour un jeu aux yeux de l'enfant assise sur ses genoux.

Gelé de stupeur, Daryl cessa son propre raffut, fixant la jeune femme avec terreur. Mais en lieu et place de toute peur, Beth afficha plus sûrement sa tristesse, sa peine, mais aussi son bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé un membre de sa famille. Aussi n'eut-elle finalement pas à se forcer pour subitement pleurer à grosses larmes dans le giron de Daryl, la berçant aussitôt avec douceur. Alors elle abandonna dans ses larmes réelles toute l'angoisse et la crainte qu'elle avait eu à vivre ces six derniers mois abandonnée de tous !

WD

Si Daryl fut surpris de voir Beth toute seule au milieu des bois. La réalité de sa situation, le poussa dès lors à tout faire pour la protéger des autres membres du groupe. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, s'il ne fonctionnait pas d'abord en suivant leurs règles. Raison pour laquelle, il la réclama aussitôt quand il aperçut son visage et la reconnu à l'instant.

L'empêchant de dire le moindre mot, de peur que tous comprennent qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, Daryl fut rassuré quand elle sembla jouer le jeu de la victime terrorisée. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de surprenant à la peur qu'elle affichait et que tous s'attendaient à voir sur son visage, en telle situation.

Si son cri au sein du bureau le surprit, son regard compréhensif l'assura aussitôt qu'elle avait agi de la sorte pour suivre son exemple. Alors quand il s'était rapproché et qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul, Daryl était heureux que ses pleurs puissent correspondre à de tout autres activités. Tandis qu'il pouvait enfin prendre le temps de la réconforter comme il y aspirait, ses sanglots suffiraient amplement à faire croire aux autres qu'il profitait à loisir de sa proie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, quand il sortit enfin - s'assurant au préalable de laisser Beth et Judith loin des yeux au fin fond de la petite pièce - le chasseur ne fut pas surpris d'obtenir la surveillance de nuit. Mieux, cela l'arrangeait au plus haut point. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour que chacun de ces hommes lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour le laisser veiller pour eux tous. D'abord, Daryl avait su qu'il était minutieusement surveillé. Que certains faisaient mine de dormir dans le seul but de prouver qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance. Mais connaissant ce type de gars, pour avoir traîné avec eux et son frère toute sa vie d'avant, Daryl avait usé de patience. Comme à la chasse, il fallait suivre le rythme de la proie, aussi dur que ce soit.

Mais ce soir, les astres étaient alignés pour agir. Le groupe avait enfin une confiance relative en lui. Et l'impossibilité de laisser Beth entre leurs mains dès le lendemain était la motivation suffisante pour enfin agir ! Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il aurait pu mettre son plan en œuvre. Mais il n'avait pas réussi jusqu'alors à en trouver le courage. Trop peureux qu'il était de devoir faire face à toutes ses défaites, seul...

Alors quand tous se mirent doucement à s'endormir, Daryl attendit deux longues heures avant de passer devant chacun d'eux pour les tuer d'un coup de couteau dans le crane, débutant par le plus sociopathe, Joe, le chef de meute. Malheureusement, il aura fallu que Len ait une envie de pisser et se réveille pour le prendre sur le fait, tandis qu'il lui restait encore trois proies à achever. Tuant aussitôt l'homme d'une flèche tirer en plein œil, son cri n'en réveilla pas moins les deux derniers survivants. Ayant pris soin d'éliminer les plus forts en premier, restaient les plus couards de la troupe. Aussi n'eut-il guère de mal à s'attaquer au premier tentant de le contrer. Devant se battre aux points avec lui, Daryl ne réalisa qu'à la fin de son combat, combien il était étrange que le dernier homme ne lui ait pas encore tiré dessus.

Se relevant pour observer son entourage à peine éclairé par les lueurs des braises, il la vit : sa silhouette fine, munie d'une arme tranchante - un couteau majeur dont du sang coulait à grosses gouttes. A ses pieds, un homme mort. Nul doute qu'il devait sa sauvegarde à Beth qui sans même connaître son plan avait réussi à protéger ses arrières.

C'est à l'aube, alors que Daryl avait repoussé tous les corps dans un coin du garage, que tous deux s'assirent devant le feu ravivé.

\- Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. murmura Daryl, se sentant responsable de leur situation.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ils auraient voulu te prendre chacun leur tour.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je n'aurais pas pu avoir le dessus.  
\- Mais tu serais mort en essayant. Mieux vaut eux que nous.

Hochant de la tête à cette évidence, Daryl s'y conforma.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- On va partir d'ici. Je vais trouver de quoi vous mettre à l'abri, toi et Judith...  
\- J'ai déjà un abri, Daryl.

La regardant enfin dans les yeux, n'ayant pas pu s'y résoudre depuis qu'il avait compris que Beth avait du tuer un homme pour lui, Daryl la questionna.

\- Où ?  
\- Vous m'avez perdu. Mais si tu sais nous ramener là où vous m'avez trouvé, je serais capable de rentrer à la maison.  
\- La maison... ? Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Rick ? Carl ?  
\- Non... personne... Après l'attaque de la prison, j'ai fini par m'enfermer au sein de notre bloc où Judith se trouvait toujours. A priori, personne n'avait eu la possibilité de venir la chercher. Alors coincées par des marcheurs entassés à la porte, nous y sommes restées.  
\- Tu veux dire...

Avalant sa salive douloureusement, Daryl se fit des plus sérieux.

\- Tu es resté longtemps dans la prison ?  
\- Environ quatre mois.  
\- Oh mon Dieu...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je... je me suis réveillé le lendemain de la bataille pas loin de la prison. Ne voyant trace de personne et comprenant rapidement que notre bloc était fermé et donc inaccessible, j'ai pillé quelques vivres de l'autre bloc avant de faire mon chemin à travers les marcheurs pour fuir les lieux. Si seulement j'avais su... J'aurais pu vous rejoindre, vous aider, vous protéger.  
\- Tu sais... Je n'ai pas fait un si mauvais travail par moi-même. osa-t-elle lui répondre.

D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait vexée qu'il puisse laisser entendre qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie suffisamment bien à elle seule, jusqu'ici.

\- Bien évidemment.

En valait pour preuve, aux yeux de Daryl, leur petite Ass-kicker qui avait tant grandit, à l'évidence parfaitement soignée et nourrie, babillant heureuse dans les bras de sa mère adoptive.

Trop perturbé par ces révélations, une fois le jour levé, Daryl accompagna cette fois-ci avec précaution et attention, Beth et Judith à leur point de rencontre. La petite fille ayant fini le peu de lait que Beth gardait pour elle, il devenait urgent qu'ils soient de retour en leur lieu de repli. Aussi pressèrent-ils leurs pas, Beth portant de nouveau l'enfant, tandis que lui rapportait avec eux trois imposants sacs débordant de fournitures - bien que dénués de toute nourriture, le groupe d'archers n'en possédant plus depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Une fois au cœur de la forêt, Beth ne mis plus qu'une heure à les ramener chez elle. Là. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour préparer pour eux trois de quoi les nourrir, aucun des deux adultes n'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille. Alors enfin repus, Daryl fit le tour de la propriété tandis que Beth mettait à la sieste la petite Judith qui avait eu une nuit bien agitée.

Visitant d'abord l'intérieur de leur lieu de vie, une petite maison de quartier en briques rouges composé de deux chambres à l'étage, il fit ensuite le tour du jardin. Entouré d'un simple mur de briques, ce dernier était au moins suffisamment haut, pour cacher toute activité intérieure. De quoi permettre de vivre et sortir dehors, sans pour autant attirer l'œil attisé des marcheurs. Mais cela restait bien insuffisant contre une horde ou face à des vivants avides de pillages...

À l'avant comme à l'arrière, chaque parcelle de terre était surtout exploitée pour la culture de toute sorte de plantes. Nul doute que Beth avait décidé ici de produire sa propre alimentation. L'ayant rejoint, elle s'expliqua sur son constat.

\- Je sais qu'il y en a vraiment partout. Mais je n'avais pas mille façons de subvenir à nos besoins. Ceci étant, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de découvrir que les jardins avoisinants abritaient plusieurs arbres croulant sous les fruits que nous pourrons prochainement récolter. Et les sous-bois des environs sont aussi très riches en plantes comestibles.  
\- Jamais été tenté d'y chasser ?  
\- Si. Mais j'ai beau poser des pièges. Personne ne m'ayant jamais montré comment m'y prendre, ils ne fonctionnent pas. Je n'ai donc jamais réussi à attraper que des escargots. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas si bon que les Français veulent nous le faire croire.

Amusé par sa réflexion, Daryl comprit aussitôt ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ces deux filles.

\- Vais faire un plus grand tour, pour voir ce qui se trouve dans les horizons et tacher de vous rapporter de la viande fraîche.  
\- Il n'y a rien de si pressé, Daryl. Tu parais épuisé et...  
\- Je préfère savoir à quoi m'en tenir avant de faire une pause.

Ne voulant pas le contredire, Beth abdiqua

\- D'accord.  
\- Je reviens vite. C'est une promesse.

Daryl la fixant avec force, Beth crut se noyer dans son regard. Alors elle hocha simplement de la tête, rassurée par la promesse que le chasseur reviendrait à elles. À sa connaissance, jamais cet homme n'avait trahi sa parole.

\- Bien.

Partant aussitôt, Daryl se munit sans surprise de son arbalète, alors richement chargée en flèches pour avoir récupéré l'ensemble des armes en possession des cadavres de son ancien groupe.

L'observant s'échapper dans les bois longeant leur maison, Beth était déçue de n'avoir pu parler plus longuement avec lui avant son départ. Elle était si avide d'échanges, de contacts humains avec un autre adulte... Soupirant, elle se préoccupa de trier le contenu des sacs rapportés par Daryl. Par leur forfait des plus violents, ils étaient dorénavant fiers possesseurs de deux arbalètes supplémentaires, trois armes de poing, un fusil et un imposant sac à dos rempli de fournitures diverses. Mais étrangement, Beth y constata l'absence notable de nourritures. Comme elle ne pouvait nier que Daryl était maigre. Bien trop maigre pour qu'il n'ait pas souffert de la faim.

Sachant qu'avec lui et ses multiples capacités, ils ne tarderaient pas à exploser la diversité de leurs futures ressources alimentaires, ne serait-ce qu'avec la chasse. Beth décida d'investir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait pour elle seule dans la préparation d'un imposant dîner. Elle souhaitait là offrir à Daryl plus qu'il n'avait du avoir depuis des semaines, voir peut-être depuis des mois.

Sauf que le temps passa et l'homme ne revenait toujours pas. Au crépuscule, Beth ne cachait plus son angoisse à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver malheur. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et déjà elle craignait que la malchance ait voulu leur nuire aussi vite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra enfin, aux premières lueurs de la lune, avec rien de moins qu'un imposant cerf sur les épaules, que Beth comprit la raison de son retour tardif. Elle savait que pister un cerf et le rapporter était une manœuvre très longue et fastidieuse. Nul doute que Daryl avait dû y laisser ses dernières forces.

Alors sans attendre, elle le poussa à aller se laver, tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de préparer la bête déjà évidée.

\- Tu ne sais pas...  
\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire à cette étape. Je te rappelle qu'Otis et mon père ont toujours chassé. Si je ne les ai que rarement accompagnés à l'époque ou que je n'ai jamais été sollicité à aider sur ce point à la prison, du fait que vous me jugiez tous trop inexpérimentée. Je n'ai pas moins aidé ma famille à prendre en charge leurs proies depuis mes douze ans !

Cédant bien malgré lui, Daryl se rendit finalement dans la salle de bain où il profita d'une douche qui se transforma très vite en non moins de trois douches. La crasse le couvrant était si drue, n'ayant pu profiter de la moindre hygiène correcte depuis la perte de la prison.

C'est finalement une bonne heure plus tard qu'il se présenta habillé de frais à Beth qui terminait pour sa part de cuire au gril les meilleurs morceaux de la viande chassée.

\- J'en ai cuit suffisamment pour ce soir et demain. Nous pourrons fumer une partie de ce qui reste. J'ai aussi du sel qui nous permettrait de mettre en salaison les gigots pour les transformer en jambon.  
\- Bonne idée.

Satisfait d'avoir ainsi fait sa part, ce soir-là, Daryl dévora plus que de raison viande et chili préparés par Beth, tout en observant serein le merveilleux spectacle formé par la jeune femme et Judith perdues dans leur quotidien. Elles étaient si belles, si pleines de vie... Si contagieuses aussi, dans leur bonheur à redécouvrir le goût de la viande après en avoir été privée plus de six mois.

Finalement, au terme de leur dîner nocturne, Beth l'incita à ne pas veiller. Ne pouvant faire le gué non-stop, en étant seule - sans se mettre volontairement en danger, elle avait pris la décision lourde de conséquences de juste vivre et risquer l'inconnu. Après tout, malgré toutes leurs surveillances et protections à la prison, cela n'avait pas stoppé l'homme ayant voulu leur fin. Alors, à quoi bon s'y épuiser ?

Cédant non sans mal à cette idée incongrue, Daryl se vit offert la chambre jusqu'alors non occupée, les deux filles partageant leur espace. S'y installant pour une poignée d'heures, c'est finalement près de seize heures plus tard que Daryl retrouva conscience, pour constater effaré et gêné que Beth avait durant ce laps de temps déjà traité le reste de la viande dans ses différentes possibilités de conservation. Lui qui espérait l'y aider, se trouvait à l'écouter lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait eu en ses manches, alors qu'elle le poussait à se nourrir de nouveau. Comme évoqué la veille, elle avait salé les deux gigots afin d'en faire des jambons. Fais fumer au feu de bois, les morceaux les moins nobles coupés en lanières. Et utilisé le reste de la viande pour la mijoter dans des bocaux, à présent scellés pour en assurer leur bonne conservation. Autant dire qu'elle avait réalisé là, bien plus qu'il n'aurait juste pu y penser.

WD

Finalement, au grand damne de Beth avide d'échanges, Daryl resta éteint et observateur une semaine entière avant qu'enfin il ne se mette à parler. D'abord quelques mots, suivi le temps passant par quelques confidences. Avant qu'un jour d'été, l'homme se confie enfin entièrement à sa compagne d'infortune.

Beth s'était sans mal doutée, combien le chasseur cachait en lui-même. Aussi avait-elle été patiente. Traitant en attendant ce qui était au moins apte à l'être, en minimisant ses carences par l'apport journalier de copieux repas. Après deux semaines à ce régime, les joues creuses avaient disparu, tandis que le corps tout en muscles retrouvait ses formes habituelles. Il fallait dire que l'homme avait dévoré presque à lui seul le cerf qu'il avait chassé le premier jour.

Et puis enfin, il trouva la force de se confier et lui expliquer ce qui lui était advenu : Sa rencontre avec ce groupe de bandits de grand chemin et ce qu'il avait du faire pour y survivre et gagner leur confiance afin de pouvoir agir le moment venu, comme après leurs retrouvailles. S'il avait craint que Beth agisse différemment avec lui, suite à ses aveux. Le fait qu'il n'en soit rien avait évidemment aidé Daryl à le soulager. Alors, comme si vider son sac avait suffi à le libérer d'un poids, c'est dès lors plus léger que l'homme commençât doucement à réapprendre à vivre avec « ses » femmes, tous deux rassurés qu'aucune gêne ne prennent naissance entre eux. Bien au contraire.

Le temps passant, à l'automne, Beth poursuivit assidûment ses cultures, désirant maximiser sa production avant les premiers froids. Depuis l'arrivée de Daryl, ce dernier s'était montré dans les premiers temps souvent absents des journées entières. Pour autant, grâce à lui et sa capacité à éliminer au besoin les marcheurs bloquant l'entrée des autres maisons du quartier, ils purent très vite enrichir leur capacité à conserver toutes ses cultures avec plus de bocaux, plus de sel... Tandis que le chasseur rapportait chaque semaine non moins de viande fraîche à consommer et conserver, là encore.

Leur binôme alors complémentaire, leur garde-manger grossit progressivement, tandis qu'ils se relayaient aussi aux côtés de Judith, dorénavant avide de marcher au sein de la petite maison. À la fin de l'automne, la petite fille s'était affichée totalement autonome, ne tombant plus sur ses pieds. Beth était si fière d'elle. Dans le même temps, la petite commença à exprimer plus distinctement leur nom. Nul doute qu'elle saurait parler d'ici ses deux ans, au printemps prochain. Peut-être alors auraient-ils l'occasion de partir à la recherche du reste de leur famille...

.

FIN

Je sais que cela semble finir abruptement, mais ce n'était qu'une petite idée à poser sur le papier. Peut-être un jour reviendrais-je sur cette version pour leur offrir une suite. Mais pour l'instant, je pose là, le clap de fin, les deux oubliées ayant été enfin rejointes par leur ange gardien. ^_-

mimi yuy


End file.
